


Hacked

by iLurked



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Import from Tumblr, Written pre 1x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward gets in the middle of FitzSimmons, and not in a good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacked

“The boss said you have something for me?”

Agent Grant Ward paused after entering the lab. Usually, it was the noisiest place in the Bus as its two permanents residents verbally traded scientific ideas over beeping high-tech gadgets, bubbling biochemical brews, occasional exploding technological experiments, and even teenybopper pop music that made the specialist’s teeth hurt.

This time, however, Ward entered a very quiet laboratory that instantly placed him on high-alert. “Fitz?” he called out cautiously. “Simmons?”

An optical sweep of the place revealed the two scientists on opposite corners of the room.

“Yes,” the sober reply came from the engineer who stood up and started rummaging on the table nearest him. “I have it here, Agent Ward.”

Ward’s attention, however, was not on the unusually reserved Fitz, but on, “Simmons? What did you do to your hair?”

Simmons’ ponytail was gone, replaced by frizzy chin-length, uneven locks that looked as if someone had taken a knife and haphazardly hacked her hair off.

With her hair like that, the biochemist looked seventeen years old, tops.

It was apparently the wrong thing to say because Simmons leaped up from her corner like some demented jack-in-the-box and screeched, “Why don’t you ask the genius behind you?”

“It’s just hair, Jemma!” Fitz replied, his voice just as loud as the accusation hurled against him.

“It’s just hair?” Simmons spluttered indignantly.

“It will grow back!” Fitz huffed, his ears reddening in anger.

“Is that why you hacked my hair off? Because it will grow back?”

“You cut her hair?” Ward turned to Fitz, aghast.

“It was an accident!” Fitz protested, disliking the feeling, but unsurprised, that Ward was taking Simmons’ side without hearing them both out. “Mostly.”

“Fitz, you took an untested laser sword and waved it around like a demented stormtrooper!” Simmons cried out in exasperation.

"A laser sword?" Ward asked. "I don’t think a stormtrooper has a sword, laser or otherwise, Simmons."

"That is not exactly correct." Fitz replied. "There’s a specialised subgroup of stormtroopers who-"

“Can we get back to the topic were were discussing?” both men jumped in surprise when Simmons slapped both hands on the table.

Oh, yeah. Laser swords being waved around. Ward’s brows furrowed and he glared at Fitz. “Why were you waving around a laser sword?”

“That’s a multimillion dollar piece of equipment. Stop manhandling it.” Fitz told Simmons at the same time. He turned to Ward to reply, “Because it was cool and I thought I was alone.”

“Alone?” Simmons growled. “In the lab we share? Where I work beside you everyday?”

“I just got excited, okay?” Fitz crossed his arms mutinously. “I made it work.”

“That’s not an excuse for carelessness.” Ward sighed. Sometimes, hanging out with geniuses is worse that taking care of children. Kids were better, he thought, at least they have a modicum of common sense. “You know you’re not supposed to test weapons without me, or Agents May or Coulson.”

Fitz visibly drooped right before his very eyes.

“Now apologize to Simmons,” Ward continued. “I’m also revoking your laboratory privileges for the rest of the day while you think about what you’ve done.”

At first, Ward thought that Fitz would refuse, if his stunned face and dropped jaw were anything to get by. But one look at Simmons’ angry face made Fitz think twice.

“I’m sorry. I should know better than to test out my equipment inside the lab.” he sighed. “I’m also sorry for your hair.”

“Okay.” the ire slowly melted off her face. Ward marveled at how easily she let go of slights against her. That girl could not hold grudges to save her life.

“Are were okay now?” Fitz asked, uncharacteristically timid.

“We will be.” Simmons replied without rancor.

Fitz nodded, knowing that it was the best he could get at that moment. “Okay, Bye.”

Simmons and Ward watched as the rocket scientist trudged out of the lab with shoulders dropped in defeat.

“You went easy on him.” Ward observed.

“I’ve known him forever,” she shrugged as she ran frustrated hands through her hair. “I learned a long time ago that for a genius, he’s sometimes an idiot. And he’s right. My hair will grow back. Eventually.”

Ward moved closer and captured a lock of Simmons’ hair between his fingers, examining it critically. He chose to ignore the delicious blush that spread from her cheek down her neck.

(For one charged minute, Ward allowed himself to imagine that blush spreading down her clothed body.) 

He forced himself to step. “I think short hair suits you.”

Ward was not disappointed when he was rewarded with a grateful smile from the young scientist.

“Thank you,” she allowed graciously. “But I know you’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“You know I never say anything I don’t mean.” he told her.

“Oh.”

Their eyes met, and when Simmons bit her lip, Ward knew he was in deep, deep trouble. She gave him a sad smile that made him want to move heaven and earth to remedy.

“Uh, I saw where Coulson hides Lola’s keys.” in for a penny, in for a pound, Ward thought. “Wanna go for a ride? I seem to recall passing by a beauty salon while doing a recon earlier.”

Later, when he recalled the look of utter joy on Jemma’s face while riding on the stolen vehicle and the shy, grateful kiss she gave him after she got her hair fixed, Ward figured the yearlong clean-up duty he got slapped with when Agent Coulson discovered his indiscretion with Lola was well worth it.


End file.
